Beautiful Soul
by shamrockgirl07
Summary: This is a story about Dom't proposal to Kel. It's short and sweet so enjoy! Sequal to A Moment Like This. R&R please!


Disclaimer: Kel and Dom belong to Tamora Pierce, along with Tortall and anything else that Tamora Pierce created. The song Beautiful Soul belongs to Jesse McCartney.

A/N: This is kind of like a sequel to A Moment Like This, but you don't need to read that story if you haven't already. I'm thinking about writing two more stories to complete this series. Tell me if you think I should.

Summary: This is a story about Dom's proposal to Kel. Enjoy! R&R

Beautiful Soul 

Kel had just gotten back form practicing her fencing with Neal in the practice courts. She smiled at the thought of possibly spending more time with Dom later that day. When she opened the door to her room she noticed a piece of paper on the floor. When she opened it up, it read:

_Dear Beautiful,_

_Meet me at the stables just before dinnertime._

_Love,_

_ME_

Dom, she thought. I wonder what his surprise will be this time. Should I wear a dress or breeches? Kel wondered as she closed her door and walked over to her birds.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dom was pacing outside his horses stall and when he turned to look at the entrance his heart nearly stopped. He saw Kel wearing a long green dress that had silver trim around the edges and sleeves that were slit from her shoulder to her wrist and came together with a sliver band at her elbow. Her hair was down and it fell just past her shoulders.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kel walked through the stable feeling unsure if she should have worn a dress, but then she saw Dom's face and felt that she had worn the perfect thing.

As she walked towards Dom, he met her within three long strides and then picked her up, twirled her around. When he set Kel down she put her hand around his neck and kissed him. They stood together like that for a few minutes then Dom smiled and pulled away.

"Time for the surprise," he said and then lead his mount outside. Kel followed and then before she knew it she was sitting and the saddle behind Dom and they were riding towards the forest.

"Where are we going?' she laughed and the horse started to gallop.

"Remember our first kiss?" asked Dom as he slowed down his horse.

"Of course. How could I forget it?"

"Well, that's where we are," Dom said as he dismounted and helped Kel to slide down off the horse.

"Oh, it's beautiful," Kel sighed.

"Just like you," Dom said right before he engulfed her in a long passionate kiss.

As Kel walked around and looked at all the flowers and birds, Dom built a small fire, laid down a blanket and set some food out. There were blueberry muffins, grape juice, bananas, apples, and rolled up ham slices.

Together the couple sat enjoying each other's company and looking up into the starry sky. After about two hours Dom turned Kel to face him and he said,

"Kel, you're the person I want to be with for the rest of my life. I never want to go a day without seeing your beauty, and," he paused for a second. Then his melodic voice began to sing,

"_I don't want another pretty face_

_I don't want just anyone to hold_

_I don't want my love to go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_You're the one I wanna chase_

_You're the one I wanna hold_

_I wont let another minute go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_I know that you are something special_

_To you I'd be always faithful_

_I want to be what you always needed_

_Then I hope you'll see the heart in me_

_I don't want another pretty face_

_I don't want just anyone to hold_

_I don't want my love to go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_You're the one I wanna chase_

_You're the one I wanna hold_

_I wont let another minute go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul_."

Kel's eyes were wet leaking with tears as she looked into Dom's eyes with all the love her heart could give. As she jumped on him to give him a kiss, Dom fell back onto the grass and then it started to rain.

Dom rolled Kel onto her back and pulled his head away. He took in her beauty as the rain fell against her face.

Kel looked up at the man she loved and had given her heart to. She looked at his face and took every line in. She looked into his eyes and saw how much he loved and cared for her.

"Will, you marry me?" he asked.

Smiling she answered, "Yes!"

Then she pulled his head down to meet her in a kiss.

They kissed each other in the rain while lying on the ground keeping one another warm.


End file.
